Suavidad de Sol
by DeborahLopez
Summary: Estabamos sobre el acantilado observando la luna. Lo mire-Jacob besame-parpadero mucho-que?-pregunt-Besame Jacob. Oneshot. Entre porfavor :'


**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer que admire un buen. La trama es toda mía. **

**Ya sé que ni debería escribir pero lo hago .**

**Cualquier parecido con mi historia es mera o pura coincidencia.**

Estábamos sentados en la punta del acantilado, viendo la luna. Jacob tomaba mi mano, pero la solté. Se quedó viéndome confundido, seguro se preguntaba porque lo había hecho. Tenía 5 años, estaba a punto de cumplir 6, mi cuerpo estaba cambiando rápidamente. Tenía aspecto de una niña de 15 o 16 años.

Desde todos esos cambios mis pensamientos habían cambiado sobre Jacob, me atraía de forma increíble, solo de verlo me subía las hormonas y en estos momentos en que no usaba camisa eran peligrosos mis pensamientos. Lo quería tanto de forma exagerada. Casi podía asegurar que lo amaba, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Había una curiosidad que llenaba mi cabeza desde los últimos meses. Siempre veía a mi padre y a mi madre amándose intensamente, me costaba trabajo creer que no se cansaban de estar juntos todo el tiempo y cada noche. Me sonroje.

Pero había un acto de amor que ellos interpretaban todo el tiempo posible, que me daba curiosidad. Ver sus labios juntos, moviéndose sincronizada mente, besándose con devoción. Yo sentía cierta envidia de eso, tenía ganas de sentir esa sensación dulce en los míos y cuando me imaginaba como se sentiría había una persona que aparecía en mi mente, Jacob, si quería con todas mis fuerzas que él me besara por primera vez en mi existencia, pero era demasiado penosa, debía aprender a ser valiente.

-Ness-se voltio a verme Jacob posando su mano sobre la mía.

-¿Si?-respondí.

Acaricio mis rizos y acomodo mi fleco.

-¿Qué mantiene tus pensamientos tan alejados de aquí?-susurro.

_Se valiente, se valiente _me repetí mentalmente.

-Jake, ¿Qué se siente besar?-pregunte de forma inocente.

Parpadeo mucho, se veía perplejo.

-Pues…-parecía pensarlo unos momentos y luego me miro de forma tierna con una media sonrisa-es una sensación hermosa, por supuesto cuando se hace con la persona que se ama. Es una demostración de amor maravillosa.

Lo mira maravillada por sus palabras y ya no sentí miedo en absoluto.

El miro hacia adelante mirando fijamente la enorme luna de color plata que se plantaba frente a nuestros ojos.

Lo mire fijamente, vi como su mano se posaba levemente sobre la mía.

La volví a quitar, quería que lo oyera de mis labios.

-Jacob-me miro con suma curiosidad, sus ojos como la noche me alentaban la belleza completa no alcanzaba para describir lo hermoso que era.- Bésame. Ahora.

Abrió un poco sus labios y miro a los míos, como quisiera leer sus pensamientos en ese momento. Parpadeo mucho.

-¿Qué?-pegunto unos segundos después.

-Bésame Jacob-susurre.

Miro hacia adelante pensativa.

Sentí una gran tristeza, era simple, me rechazaba, porque no sentía nada por mí, porque me seguía viendo como una pequeña niña que necesitaba protección, eso dolía.

-Nessie, no estoy seguro, ¿desperdiciarías tu primer beso conmigo? , Edward nos mataría si se entera Aparte-hizo una pausa dando una mueca- debes hacerlo con alguien a quien ames.

_Excusas. _Pense.

Regrese mi vista a él.

-No es un desperdicio, mi padre no se debe enterar y no hay razón por la cual quiera destruir mi felicidad y quiero que sea contigo solo contigo.

Abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, había cierto abismo en sus ojos que me daba una sensación tan placentera, pero no podía asegurar su significado.

Lo volví a intentar.

-Bésame Jacob-acerque mi rostro para que solo quedara a unos centímetros del suyo-bésame.

Tomo con la palma de la mano mi mejilla, suavemente y la acerco aún más, pude saborear su aliento que me deleitaba. Era embriagador, y a unos milímetros disfrute un momento previo fugaz pero encantador.

Vi sus ojos cerrados y yo tambien cerré los míos.

Entonces sentí una calidez sobre mis labios, esa sensación tan bella que nunca imagine, calidez, suavidad y magia.

Quise expandir un poco más el horizonte, entreabrí un poco mis labios y el me imito, comencé a moverlos delicadamente. Pose mi mano sobre la suya que estaba recargada contra la roca, quería que la tomase.

El beso se tornó más intenso al pasar los segundos. Aunque para este entonces no importaba el tiempo.

Solo esta sensación increíble, emocionante y emotiva que estaba presenciando. Amaba tanto a Jacob que no importaba el futuro ni el pasado, solo él y yo. Solo nuestro momento.

Jacob se despegó-necesitábamos respirar- viéndome con adoración absoluta. Sonriendo de la forma más esplendida posible. Me sentí increíblemente agraciada, feliz y no cabía duda de aquello.

Sentí miedo. Seguro escucho mis pensamientos. Seguro pensaba que era una completa chiflada.

-No temas-pego su frente contra la mía- eres correspondida. Te amo.

Me pregunte si estaba sonando.

-No lo estás-Sonreí y nos volvimos a besar con toda mi devoción y amor contenidas.

No sabía la continuación y en ese momento no interesaba, solo pensaba en la calidez de mi sol.

**Ya sé que esta tripeada lo del primer beso de ellos, pero no pude resistir escribirlo.**

**Al principio quise escribir toda la historia, pero preferí dar solo un toque de momento.**


End file.
